Perceptions
by fwuzzfwuzz
Summary: Adam Ross is always trying to get things right. One late night, one order from Mac to go home, and one accidental lab sleepover all equal a chaotic morning for Adam.


Hey, I've got three Adam fics I've been sitting on for the past 6-7 months. I'm going to post them up over the next two weeks or so. Only one is beta-ed so excuse the mistakes. This is the first one I made last November. I was still getting a hang of Adam.

Also, I making a personal plea for more Adam fics. Hopefully, I can jumpstart some of you guy's muses!

Don't worry Twilighters – I working on the next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I was convinced that it was the eyes.

Maybe sometimes it was the tone.

Sometimes it might even be their position.

More than anything, my weakness was the eyes.

Maybe I took the "eyes are the windows to the soul" a little too much to heart.

Maybe there was some truth, some undiscovered truth that the ever unchanging eyes actually did convey a neurological process. I could be the scientist who discovers it.

Or maybe I have a gift – some paranormal gift that gave me the ability to see people through their eyes.

I could be some type of superhero that could pull every bad guy off the street by just looking them in eye. I could be called "The Preventer" or "The Glass Eye". That'd be so cool. Wait. Where was I? Oh yeah – the eyes.

All those could be possible – I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I leaned languidly on to my chair from pure exhaustion.

No.

I wish.

I knew why it was the eyes. Maybe, when I was younger I couldn't tell too well. I could see that bloodshot eyes usually mean that Daddy was drunk and angry. I knew that red and puffy eyes meant Mommy and Daddy had been fighting. I knew that purple, swollen eyes meant you were hurt and alone.

As I got older, I was more affected by it. I was more perceptive – constantly searching emotion in the eyes. Dad's eyes got steely; I would hide in my room and read hoping he'd forget about me. When my classmates' eyes got malicious, I knew to put on my headphones and pretend to be invisible. When my teacher's eyes got exasperated, I knew to overdo everything she gave me in order to alleviate the tension in the room.

I was so hyper-focused on the eyes; I kind of forget the other senses. I don't hear when people are walking behind me. I'm the last to realize things – it seems. Stuff that seems elementary I can't figure out. If socializing was a class, I'd fail.

When I started working for CSI, things were different. Everything was exciting. People actually liked me – I think. I've embarrassed myself dozens of times. My inability to stop talking got me in trouble and exasperated people. I was still focused on the eyes.

My point I'm trying to get is that my weakness is not just eyes but mainly Danny's eyes. I let my deepest secrets go just by a look from him. They always carried a silent demand to explain all my odd quirks or trailed off comments.

From things like me being a gift-giver to revealing my dad was a bully. I let it all spill.

He never asked for more information, but I let out little stuff here and there. Somehow, he'd piece it together.

Maybe, it was because he was the only one to question me while others just shook their heads. Danny and I had clicked at the beginning. Also, we were much closer after being beaten and tortured by the Irish drug dealers.

I couldn't stop myself from blabbing my life story to him. He got to me. He was like a brother to me, I guess. I'm not sure what having a brother would be like.

I always thought that type of relationship is sacred. Kind of like Flack's sister. Siblings had each other's back. I guess.

"What're you doing? Sleeping?" Mac said patting roughly on the shoulder. I jerked and swiveled my seat around nervously.

"I – was – I, it was still running. The test, I mean. I was waiting for the results. I pr-probably could've been doing something else, while it was loading. I could've organized the beakers or this place is a little dirty. I can clean it up. Gotta be productive-," I was wringing my fingers looking frantically around. My job had already been threatened once and it's been leaving me on the edge lately. Mac's mouth twitched a little.

"Jesus Adam, it's 11 o'clock at night. You've been working straight through. Take a breath." Mac said rolling his eyes. Mac glanced at the screen with the blinking loading bar not noticing me staring intently at him.

Exasperation.

Amusement.

Concern.

I mentally catalogued. Wait, concern? Feeling slightly unnerved I just nodded sleepily. I felt like a sack of potatoes.

"Sure, Boss. Relax – got it." I mumbled semi-coherently. Mac's eyes narrowed a little and he cleared his throat.

"You should get some sleep. I can't have my team getting sick. Pack up after this is done. You hear?" He ordered looking at me with his expectant eyes.

"You got it, Boss." I nearly saluted. He seemed to grab that type of reaction from me. He slapped me on the back and left. I winced. No one knew their own strength here or maybe I'm just a wuss.

Mac scared me. Rationally, I knew I shouldn't be all too afraid of him. He was nothing like my father – except for his tendency to yell. Although he uses his eyes a lot more than my father did. He gave me these long looks that made me incapable of speech. That or I'm telling him every secret of the lab.

Forget cigarette burns; give me one of Mac's patented looks and I'm gone -Much to the dismay of my coworkers

I could picture myself standing on platform and my colleagues pressing a big red button. "You are the weakest link, goodbye".

I shook my head out of its overactive imagination. I need to get out more. I looked at the screen in front of me and groaned.

"55% - you gotta be kidding me."

I spared a glance at the sterilized lab. The problem with working in the lab was you didn't really have a desk. I'd probably get chewed out if I hung a picture on the wall. Not that I have many pictures to hang. A picture of my father might get me to focus a little more. I imagined the scene for a moment. Hmm, maybe not.

I tapped my fingers aimlessly on the desk to an unheard beat and started humming. What to do. What to do. I spotted some scrap paper and grabbed it. I started making complicated folds into the paper while rumbling noises escaped from my mouth.

Finishing the paper airplane I set it vertically and started shaking it like it was about to fly off.

"Ready to lift off in 5, 4, 3, 2-,"

"Adam."

My rocket ships engine abruptly stopped as I turned my head and saw Mac heading to the direction of the elevator. Why was he still here?

"Houston, we have a problem." I mumbled.

"Remember, leave right after the test. Don't get too distracted." He said. I could detect a slight teasing tone.

"Uh- Yes, sir."

He left.

I made sure of it this time.

I once again started staring longingly at the screen. It was blinking at 61%. I glared at the screen, willing it to go faster. Who was I kidding; It wasn't me. A look wouldn't make it hurry. I sighed. My eyes were getting tired from staring at the bright screen.

I rubbed my tired eyes - more like leaned my eyes onto my fingers. After a few minutes I jolted up. At least it felt like a few minutes. The blinking 85% on the screen was screaming, "You were napping for 20 minutes."

I groaned. I needed to stay awake. I slapped my face and then winced. Huh, I didn't even realize my _own _strength.

I really need my iPod, but it somehow went missing. I'm sure one of the lab techs hid it. Some didn't take to well with my dancing. I can't understand why.

Although, I believe Danny recorded my dancing one time and now threatens constantly that he'll post it on YouTube if his regular coaxing for me to do stuff doesn't work. Oh, all the predicaments I've gotten into. Danny just likes to laugh.

87% - did it get slower? It took 15 minutes for it to gather 2 percentage points. I'll never get out of here.

I slammed my head against the desk in frustration. That was a bad idea. I didn't realize it was a bad idea until I felt soft hands shaking me.

"Adam." A voice floated gently into my ears, and I turned slightly as if I were in my bed, promptly falling off my chair.

I heard someone laugh slightly and my eyes fluttered open to see Stella looming over me. I rubbed my eyes tiredly running my hand through my hair.

My neck was aching and I cracked my neck. I got up slowly like I was some old man. Twenty-five was pretty old. I was one fourth of a century. That's pretty dang old.

"It's not that old. If that's old I don't want to know what I am." I heard Stella comment. Crap, I said that aloud. I had a hard time figuring what I said aloud and what I didn't.

I stared of blankly into space trying to wake up and Stella snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Were you here all night?" She asked.

Concern.

Confusion.

Curiosity.

She reminded me of my mom sometimes. Slowly, realization reached my foggy brain. I'm not supposed to be here. My heartbeat quickened and I was more awake than ten cups of coffee could ever accomplish.

"Oh god, Stella! Don't tell Mac I was here all night, okay?!"

Stella stepped back startled by my quick change of emotion. "Whoa, Adam, step back a second, it's not like that stuff comes up in casual conversation. I'm not sure why you'd be worried about that; just calm down."

"Right – Right, calm. It's just… Mac said for me to get some rest and go home, and I didn't. I mean I don't want to put you in the position of lying, but if you could redirect him, just a little-,"

"Adam, it's alright. Your weird sleeping habits are safe with me." She said laughing slightly. I nearly hugged her with relief.

"I got to go – freshen up." I said rushing away leaving an even more confused Stella in my wake.

I walked as fast I could to the locker room without drawing attention too myself. It felt like everyone was slowed down and I was moving faster beyond their notice.

Concentrate, Adam. Locker room.

I went to the locker room and pulled out a change of clothes I had from my locker. I quickly changed and went to the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes were bloodshot from staring at screen without blinking. My face just set in a position that screamed tired. God, my neck hurts!

I splashed some water into my face and used it to tame my hair a little. I looked a little better, not much.

I yawned.

I was screwed.

How in the world was I going to keep awake all day?

I'll just avoid Mac all day – that shouldn't be too hard. I should be able to stay awake. If I have a lot of work to do, I'll make it.

"Looks like I should be doing an autopsy on you."

Maybe not.

I turned to see Sid looking down on me through his glasses. Those glasses had long been a butt of Danny's jokes. I gave Danny a pair when he started wearing contacts. Saying that these glass were much more useful and less painful than contacts. Danny promptly threw them back in my face.

They were quite useful but so weird when Sid just suddenly pulls them apart. I always had a weird fascination with magnets. I think I did a science experiment with them.

"Adam?"

Oh yeah - Sid is standing right in front of me.

He was fiddling with a newspaper in his hand, looking even more confused than before.

"Just a rough night." I muttered.

"Hangover?"

I'm not Danny - He's mixing up his people here. Plus I wouldn't be caught dead hung-over with Mac hovering over my shoulder.

I shook my head emphatically, "Nah, just one of those nights."

Disbelief.

Concern.

Thoughtful.

I, once again, could not get rid of this mental habit.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just read your newspaper." I said, hoping to reassure him and maybe talking a little too fast.

"Uh-huh." He said in his disbelieving tone. I hurried before he could give any more input.

God, this is going to be a long day. I walked down the hallway to get to my lab so I could huddle for long 8 hours without anyone seeing me. I caught a glimpse of Mac and turned around walking quickly into a random room.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Adam, do you need something?"

I slammed the back of my head to the wall in aggravation. Couldn't I get a break? I looked at Hawkes' confused face.

"I'm fine – perfectly fine." I said, gesticulating my hands in the air enough to make an Italian proud. Danny would be giving me a medal of honor. Hawkes nodded his head slowly. "Okaayy – are you sure about that."

"Yes. Just a rough night." I said, looking around for a quick exit.

The window seems pretty pleasant right now; a quick escape from life. I was once thrown into deep water and then after some thrashing about I learned how to swim and how to not like water. I wonder if I jumped out the window - I'd be able to fly. I'd struggle a bit but then I'd be flying like a natural. I'd be flying around saying "What up?!" and no amount of blackmail could hurt me because I could fly.

That would be awesome. I suddenly snapped out of it realizing that I wasn't the only one in the room. Hawkes followed my gaze to the window raising one eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, man." He said still speaking in his slow tone. I sighed for the millionth time and left the room and walked quickly to my desk. Might as well finalize this test I was doing last night.

After a few hours I was ready to fall asleep. I was stacking boxes of rubber gloves to distribute. I know someone was supposed to do this besides me, but Lindsay was complaining about the lack of gloves everywhere.

Lindsay doesn't usually complain about things, but she's pregnant. Who could deny her? My quickness to volunteer for anything sure couldn't deny her.

I was stacking them precariously high ignoring the fact that if they fall there'd be a minor avalanche. I was too tried to care. I was more focused on carrying as much as possible to get it done quicker. While walking down the hallway I saw Mac and quickly turned the corner only to run right into someone; my boxes toppling on top of them.

Crap.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell?!" I looked over my now depleted tower of boxes to see Danny in a heap of supplies. I quickly fell to the floor stammering and stuttering.

"Danny - I wasn't looking. I-I'm so sorry. These corners they need to have mirrors so you can see if someone coming I mean," I trailed off and froze at me haphazardly restacking of the boxes. Danny looked pretty disgruntled but not very angry.

"Adam, mirrors or not, they ain't going to help someone who can't see or someone who can't make up their mind if they want go straight or turn." He said getting quickly and crossing his arms. He gave me a good look up and down and his eyebrows rose above his hairline.

"Jeez Adam, you look like death warmed over. Why are you carrying a bunch of boxes around and running around corners for?"

"Restocking gloves for Lindsay." I mumbled slowly getting up with my boxes.

"You're in that much of a hurry to restack boxes. I know you're pretty eager but really Adam?" His blue eyes were incredulous. I fumbled with a better excuse but was interrupted. More like scared out of my skin.

"I'm pretty sure he was avoiding me." A voice I did not want to hear startled me causing me to drop a few boxes.

"Well, that makes a little more sense. What you do to him now, boss?" Danny said grinning slinging an arm over my stiff shoulders as Mac walked in my line in the view. He gave me a penetrating look.

"I don't recall. I was hoping for Adam to enlighten me."

I shifted slightly and cleared my throat, "I'm not avoiding you. I've just a little peaky today." I stammered out an excuse, my voice cracking a little at "peaky".

Mac gave me a shrewd look, "When did you get home last night?"

"I - Uh, around 12am or so." I lied. Horribly I might add after hearing Danny snort as he went to pick up my dropped boxes.

"You wanna repeat that, but make it a little more convincing this time." Mac said, putting his hands on his waist and giving me a look.

"I may have- uh- Maybe I got home a little later than that." I said slowly and Mac nodded expectantly.

"And?"

"Maybe I got home around 4 hours from now." I mumbled quietly.

"From now? Are you telling me you were here all night?" Mac said, his eyebrows shooting up but then furrowing. Mac wasn't very happy.

"Well, I kind of fell asleep and um," I fumbled around for words. Mac frowned.

"Mac, give the guy a break he looks like he's about to collapse." Danny interjected.

"That's what I was trying to prevent." Mac grumbled, but looking a little less perturbed. "Ross, Take the day off - get some sleep. I don't want any of this trouble tomorrow. That clear?"

I nodded not wanting to speak. Mac turned around and walked away. I was still a little frozen in place and Danny shook his head. He grabbed my arm with his free hand a dragged me into the locker room.

"Adam, you could've taken the day off you know. Mac's not going to bite your head off."

I set the boxes down, "Easy for you to say, Mac likes you." I grumbled. I knew Mac didn't hate me but he can't possibly be all too pleased with all the mistakes I make. Danny scoffed.

"Mac tolerates me at best. I don't know what you're talking about. You're Macs little golden boy." He said loudly slapping me on the back. Why is everyone so physical here?!

I shook my head – I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said shaking my head – sometimes Danny spoke absolute nonsense. When I analyzed and try to search through my panicked brain to find the best thing to say. Danny just said whatever comes to mind first.

Danny knocked me on the head with his fist. "Hello? Anybody in there? Jesus, Adam – you work in the CSI department. Mac usually goes to you above all lab rats because he knows you get it done. He trusts you and lemme tell you something – that ain't too easy to get."

Danny turned around to my locker and I felt myself flush with embarrassment. Mac trusted me? Mac liked me? Danny's full of it. He's got to be messing with me.

"B-But the looks he gives me all the time, and, and that time he yelled at me. That time I got the lab infiltrated. He can't possibly trust me!" I was completely flabbergasted. Danny laughed slightly, his back still facing me. He turned his head a little.

"First of all Mac only gives you those looks because you're the only one in this lab it works on. Probably is a bit of an ego boost for him. I don't know. It's nothin' personal."

My eyebrows rose at that. I didn't think Mac needed an ego boost; I wasn't going to voice that to Danny but he did have a point. I don't think that Mac's look thing would work all that well on Danny.

"Second, Mac's yelled at you once, oooh, I'm shaking. If you knew how many times I've been on the receiving end of Mac's wrath you'd be running back to Phoenix."

I grimaced. There was an experience I did not want to repeat.

"And come on, Mac isn't close to being upset about the lab thing. I mean he blew up the lab. He and Don were talking non-stop how brave you were to jump in front of guns to save a couple officers." Danny half complained.

I looked at the ground. I never knew all this. I guess I make too many assumptions.

"Oh." I mumbled. My locker flew open on its own accord and Danny took out my messenger bag and shoved it to my arms. While slamming my locker shut abusing the locker in the process.

"Yeah, 'oh'." He half mocked but then his face softened, "Not everyone is going to treat you like trash, and if there are people who do. There are a lot of people here that'll make sure that they get what's coming to them." He slung an arm around my shoulders and I was still flabbergasted on how Danny was able to open my locker.

"How did you?" I said gesturing to the bag with my head.

"Don't question it. It's Messer family secret." He said grinning impishly, "C'mon, let's get something to drink."

All I could do was follow.

Danny's eyes had that glint that definitely wouldn't take no for an answer.


End file.
